En el último momento
by FireflyDino
Summary: Sonic y Sally van a casarse pero Sonic se empieza a dar cuenta de


Hola! No hace falta decir que este es mi primer fic de Sonic (y esta vez espero que no me borren el fic TT.TT) bueno, pues este es un Sonamy y al mismo tiempo un anti Sally pues para mi la pareja de Sonic Y amy Rose es la mejor! Si te gusta el personaje de Sally mejor no leas este fic ya que la puse ahora si que como la mala del cuento! 

NOTA: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen ( ya quisiera que me pertenecieran) .

"En el ultimo momento."

Amy, Amy mira que nos llego- gritaba un escandaloso joven zorro

Que pasa Tails ? que es- respondio una eriza rosa muy bonita al ver a su amigo tan inquieto

Una invitación para una boda- dijo Tails.

De quien-pregunto entusiasmada Amy

De Sonic y la princesa- dijo el zorro sin pensar como Amy había querido a a Sonic todo este tiempo.

Eh? de Sonic y Sally?...-dijo sin ánimo y con tristeza- que bien... ¿cuando es?

Dice aquí que es dentro de una semana- respondió viendo que su amiga ya había perdido los ánimos

sigh...-fue lo único que dijo por ese momento y después se fue alejando hacia su habitación.

Ahí se echo sobre su cama y trataba de no llorar pero las lagrimas le ganaron y empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, su querido,  
Querido amigo Sonic , aquel que siempre amo y persiguió, iba a casarse y lo peor era que se iba a casar con Sally la princesa,  
la niña perfecta que tiene todo: dinero, un palacio, bonita cara y un prometido que al menos ella quería mucho , a Sonic.

Creo que lo mejor será ir...- se dijo así misma- o todos creerán que todavía quiero algo con Sonic...- dijo llorando mas al darse cuenta que todavía quería algo con Sonic.

Y así ella lloro casi toda la noche, hasta que pudo cerrar sus ojos.

Al siguiente día:

Oye Amy, Estas bien- comenzó Tails- lo siento... no debí decirte lo de la boda..

Esta bien Tails, tengo planeado ir- dijo Amy con firmeza-además, se tomaron la molestia de invitarnos. supongo

¿Segura? Si quieres puedo ir yo solo- dijo Tails

Segura- dijo Amy forzando una sonrisa¿Cuando vamos a partir?

Como esta un poco lejos el lugar tendremos que presentarnos un día de anticipación- contesto

Y así continuaron su desayuno hablando sobre más detalles del viaje e igual de rápido se pasaron los días hasta que llego El día de partir, hasta que llegaron a su destino:

Hola- saludaba un entusiasmado erizo azul al ver que sus amigos ya habían llegado- Tails,Amy!

Por supuesto fue un shock para Amy pues creía que el ya no se acordaría de su nombre.- Hola Sonic- respondieron los dos.

Lo que fue realmente difícil para ella fue poder ver a Sally que parecía consentir a Sonic delante de Amy a proposito.

¿A quien mas invitaron- Pregunto Amy

Bueno pues a, Shadow, Rouge y creo que nadie mas... Ah si! Knuckles- dijo Sonic

Mas te vale que lo recuerdes- dijo un molesto equidna mientras entraba a la sala

Jajaja- Amy empezó a reír ante el pleito que se había formado, Sonic estaba sorprendido de ver a Amy tan feliz en ese Momento. Sally solo se digno a retirarse.

Después de un rato llego Shadow y luego Rouge (no hace falta decir que cierto equidna se sonrojo al verla).

La verdad Amy no había pasado tan buen rato desde hace mucho tiempo o mas bien desde los viejos tiempos, Sonic por su parte estaba muy pero muy feliz y algo le decía que no era solo por su animada platica, sino que también por la presencia de Amy.

El tiempo paso y paso hasta que todos tuvieron sueño y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos excepto Amy. Ella Paseaba por los jardines del palacio ya no tan animada pensando que en 2 días era la boda, pero de repente algo la aparto de sus pensamientos pues en la entrada hacia el castillo estaba Sally esperándola.

Que pasa- pregunto Amy al ver la fría mirada de Sally

Nada, solo estoy aquí para decirte algo- empezó Sally con un tono arrogante-en primera, no fue mi idea invitarte pero Ahora no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pongas en cuanto yo y Sonic estemos en el altar.

De que estas hablando- dijo Amy enojándose- mira, mi idea no era venir pero vine para que precisamente no Pensaras que todavía sentía algo por Sonic.

Pero, sigues sintiendo algo por el ¿verdad? vi como lo mirabas en la sala- dijo Sally-no soporte como lo veías y por eso Me retire.

Solo lo veía porque me estaba hablando- dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizarse- y si me permites iré a dormir su "alteza"

Solo alcanzo a ver como Sally se ponía roja de enojo y oyó que esta le dijo: "Solo 2 días y aplastare tu orgullo."

El siguiente día fue muy normal en la mañana, todos estaban desayunando animadamente aunque a Amy le habían quitado el Animo desde la noche anterior que hablo con Sally y por supuesto casi todos lo notaron pero al que mas le importo fue a Sonic.

Gracias por todo, me voy a retirar- Dijo Amy mientras se levantaba de la mesa

¿A donde vas- pregunto Sonic espera! hace unos años ella era la que me hacia esta pregunta!

Creo que iré a pasear por ahí- respondió Amy aunque también se le hizo un poco extraño que Sonic le preguntara eso.

El jardín era enorme y aunque lo visito la noche pasada no lo termino de recorrer todo, el aire era fresco y había mucho Pues era un día ventoso, su sombrero fue arrebatado por el viento y Amy tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo pero cuando lo Iba a alcanzar alguien la ayudo, Sonic.

OH! Hola Sonic- dijo Amy sorprendida al ver a Sonic un día antes de su boda en ese lugar¿Que pasa?

Bueno pues, quería hablar contigo eso es todo- dijo Sonic entregándole el sombrero a Amy¿Estas bien?

Claro- Amy mintió- que lindos están los jardines sin mencionar lo grandes que están pues ayer vine y no lo pude terminar De visitar-dijo para cambiar el tema y no tener que mentir más.

Si... a veces vengo a correr - dijo Sonic notando que Amy queria cambiar el tema- los asuntos de la boda me han tenido Muy ocupado y no quiero pensar cuando sea rey...

Seguro que serás un muy buen rey- dijo Amy feliz mientras Sonic le sonreía- Bueno... eso creo yo- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Esas fueron las 3 horas mas felices de Amy: Solo ella y Sonic sin nada de Sally ni interrupciones además de que se notaba que Sonic también estaba feliz.

Bueno, nos vemos en la cena- dijo viendo que Sonic tenia que retirarse- nos vemos luego!

Después de despedir a su amiga y estar feliz por verla recuperar su sonrisa Shadow se le acerco a Sonic.

Sabes que la quieres mucho- dijo Shadow

Lo se pero ¿que puedo hacer? pensé que mi camino era con Sally pero mírame, un día antes de mi boda me enamoro de Alguien que cada día me decía que me amaba y me perseguía sin rendirse, que me hacia sentir algo especial aunque nunca Acepte que fuera amor y ahora que no puedo decirle adiós a Sally amo a Amy mas que a nadie- termino Sonic

Parecía que las lagrimas iban a salir de los ojos de Sonic pero el no se los permitió pues supuestamente el era ya todo un "hombre" al que nunca se le debía ver llorar. Después el y Shadow se fueron a reunir con los demás bueno, todos los que Estaban ahí pues faltaban dos personas: Amy y Sally y nadie creía que se hubieran echo amigas así que empezaron a buscarlas.

Otra vez quieres hablarme- pregunto Amy

Como tu no me dejaste terminar anoche te lo diré, te diré porque me decidí casar con Sonic.

Sonic andaba corriendo por todo los jardines buscando a las 2 chicas aunque sabía que era mas probable encontrarse a Amy En esa zona. Hasta que llego al 3º jardín pudo ver 2 siluetas: eran ellas! y estaban conversando así que se Acerco muy despacio para oír su conversación.

La verdad es que Sonic no me gusta del todo pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto- dijo Sally-Al principio solo lo mande a Llamar para darte celos pero como vi que Sonic resulto loco por mi le di una oportunidad- A Sonic le dolían como un Cuchillo en la garganta estas palabras pero siguió oyendo- 2 en uno, celos a mi enemiga en el amor y ganarme al héroe de toda una nación.

¿Pero como pudiste- dijo Amy con lágrimas en sus ojos¿Como pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos y con los de Sonic?

No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo superaras- Sally se va alejando mientras Amy empieza a llorar.

Sonic no se lo podía creer, siempre había pensado que Sally era perfecta pero como dijo ella no todo podía ser perfecto.  
No, si podía, había descubierto algo que nunca antes había notado: Amy siempre estuvo con el, amándolo.

Sally, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Sonic

Ah! Sonic, que pasa querido- dijo Sally tratando de darle un beso pero este lo impidió.

Amy estaba llorando cerca de la fuente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su amor se casaría con una traicionera y Ella no podría hacer nada.

Amy ¿Estas bien-se oyó una voz muy dulce.

Amy volteo a ver que en la escalera estaba aquel que pronto se iría de su vida , aquel que siempre quiso, aquel erizo que podía correr a la velocidad de la luz, aquel por quien siempre lloraba en las noches,...aquel erizo llamado Sonic.

Al siguiente día se oían las campanas de la boda, pero estas venían de una pequeña iglesia y en el altar se veía como Dos erizos se besaban y luego todos los felicitaban. Amy recordaba todo lo que Sonic le había dicho el día anterior:

Entonces,...escuchaste todo?

Si, y no volveré a estar tan ciego.- dijo Sonic mientras acercaba a Amy

eh?

Descubrí que te amo mas que a nadie , y que siempre te he amado... solo que me di cuenta hasta el ultimo momento.

Y solo se vieron dos siluetas besándose y uniéndose para siempre.

FIN.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic porque di todo lo que pude, así que no me culpen! XD. FireflyDino


End file.
